Ang Kilay ni Gaara
by Shizuku Seta
Summary: Gusto niyo ba malaman kung bakit walang kilay si Gaara? Eh di basahin niyo...
1. Chapter 1

_Pipol, di ko po pagmamay-ari ang Naruto. Ang kwentong ito ay kathang-isip lamang. Isang malaking kaisipan kung bakit hindi nilagyan ni Masashi Kishimoto ng kilay si Gaara. Kaya kung nais ninyong malaman ang aking mga palagay tungkol sa isyung ito, halina't pagtiisan muna at pagpasensyahan na lamang ang kwentong ito… _

**Ang Kilay ni Gaara: Chapter 1 **

Nag-iisa sa loob ng kwarto ng Kazekage ang kanyang bunsong anak na si Gaara. Limang taong gulang palang ito at sa maniwala kayo't sa hindi ay nagtataglay pa siya ng mga authentic na kilay. Di niya napigilang pakialaman ang mga gamit ng kanyang papa. Hinawakan niya ang roll-on deodorant nito na parang mic at nagsimulang kumanta ang ating little big star.

_"Itchy bitchy spider went up the water pouch. Down came the rain and watch the spider ouch! Itchy bitchy spider went up the water pouch…"_

Habang nilalasap ang unang nursery rhyme na tinuro sa kanya ng kanyang Kuya Kankuro at Ate Temari, isang bagay sa itaas ng kabinet ang nakatawag ng kanyang pansin.

"Ang razor ni papa!"

Naexcite siyang bigla. Madalas niyang makita ang ama na nag-aahit ng balbas sa harap ng salamin. Di niya malilimutan ang bawat stroke na banayad na dumadaan sa baba niya at ang nagvivibrate pang tunog na nagmumula rito. Kinukulit nga niya palagi si papa kung pwede niya itong mai-try kahit konti lang pero pinapagalitan siya nito.

"Di pwede, Gaara! Bata ka pa. Ano bang gusto mong maahit sa iyo? Balat?"

Alam naman ni Gaara na di siya masusugatan kahit pa magpasagasa siya voluntarily sa isang ten-wheeler truck. Nakailang attempt na nga siyang akyatin ang kabinet na iyon pero everytime na sisimulan na niya ang wall climbing activity ay naka-caught in the act agad siya ng ama. Di naman niya kayang paluin ang anak dahil sa buhanging pumuprotekta sa pwetan nito kaya naman pinarurusahan nalang niya ang bata sa pamamagitan ng pagkain ng sauce na walang spaghetti. Primarily iyan ang dahilan kung bakit pumula ng husto ang kanyang buhok. Eh kung araw-araw ba naman spaghetti sauce lang ang agahan mo! Siguro may idea na rin kayo kung gaano kasipag at katiyaga etong si Gaara sa kanyang pagnanais na makamit ang kanyang pangarap. Ngunit kahit anong paalala, pananakot, at pagbabanta ang gawin ng Kazekage, di talaga ito umuubra. Minsan gusto na nga niya kalbuhin ang matigas na ulo nito gamit ang razor sharp blades kaso baka isipin ng anak na pinagbibigyan na niya ito. Siya pa naman ang pinuno ng bayan, dapat may strict discipline sa household!

Araw, hapon, gabi at madaling araw, napapanaginipan ni Gaara ang pang-ahit. Tinatawag raw siya nito at inaakit sa tuwi-tuwina. Nakakahalina ang boses nito na kumanta nang...

_"C'mon and get me get me get me. Baby I'm yours. C'mon and get me…"_

And this is the moment. Wala si papa. Walang K.J. Nagpunta siya sa kalapit na bayan upang makipagkasundo sa programang "Patubig para sa Suna." Recently kasi nagkaroon ng dry cough ang mga gripo sa kanila. Kahit padurain mo ang mga ito ng tubig ay hangin lang ang lumalabas.

Sinimulan na ni Gaara ang expedition. Nang makaabot na sa tuktok ng tagumpay , agad niyang inabot ang razor. Aksidente niyang napindot ang switch. KABLAG! Isang sigaw ang maririnig mula sa kwarto.

Nagtatakbo si Yashamaru papasok sa kwarto. Nadatnan niya si Gaara na nakadapa sa sahig at ang electric razor na hawak niya ay no doubt buhay na buhay. Ulyanin ata na ang Kazekage. Naiwan pala niyang nakasaksak ito.

"Master Gaara, okay lang ba kayo?" tanong ni Yashamaru trying hard to be concerned kunwari. Lumapit siya upang iahon ang kawawang bata mula sa pagkasubsob. Tumayo si Gaara na parang walang nangyari.

"Sayang! Buhay pa pala," bulong ni Yashamaru sa sarili.

Nang iharap ni Gaara sa kanya ang kanyang mukha, halos atakihin siya sa puso sa kanyang nakita.

"M-m-master Gaara! Anong nangyari sa mukha ninyo?"

"Bakit, Yashamaru? Anong meron?" Hinipo ni Gaara ang kanyang pisngi sa pag-aakalang may nakadikit lang na alikabok.

"W-WALA NA PO KAYONG KILAY!"

_**Anong gagawin ni Yashamaru at Gaara? May paraan pa ba na maibalik ang dating lago ng kanyang mga kilay? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Maraming salamat kina ADFR, .Gaara., ArchangelAki, Withering Princess at Yondaime para sa mga reviews. Eto na ang inyong pinakaabangang sunod na kabanata…_

**Ang Kilay ni Gaara: Chapter 2**

"Anong gagawin natin? Papagalitan ako ni papa!" Alalang-alala na ang batang paslit.

"Wag ka mag-alala. Gagawan natin ng paraan yan."

Agad kumuha si Yashamaru ng black pentel pen sa kabilang kwarto. Nang makita nina Temari at Kankuro ang ginagawa ng kanilang tiyo, nacurious sila.

"Tiyo Yashamaru, ano pong gagawin niyo diyan?" tanong ni Young Temari.

"Magdodrowing."

"Uy drowing, sali ako dyan!"

"Ako rin!" saling pusa ni Kankuro.

Bago pa niya mapigilan ang mga makukulit na bulilit, nagsilitawan na ang mga coloring materials sa kanyang harapan.

"Tiyo, saan yung papel?" pagtataka ni Kankuro.

Inabutan niya ang dalawa ng manila paper.

"Eto. Dyan lang kayo. Wag kayong aalis," bilin niya sa mga ito at agad siyang lumabas at iniwan ang magkapatid.

"Andaya! Akala ko magdodrowing tayong tatlo tapos iiwan lang pala tayo."

"Baka magvavandalize siya."

"Alright!"

Sounds good kaya naman sinundan siya ng mga ito at nakita nilang seryosong inaayusan ang baby sa loob ng kwarto ng ama.

"Tiyo, bakit ninyo mine-make upan si Gaara?" tanong ni Temari.,

"Lagot kayo kay papa. Ginagawa niyo siyang girl!" ani Kankuro.

"Sssshhh… wag kayong maingay. Nilalagyan ko lang ng kilay ang kapatid ninyo."

"Bwarharharhar…" Tawanan ang dalawa nang makita ang unfinished work of art. Nakakalahati palang si Yashamaru kaya isang mata palang ang nalalagyan niya. Nayamot tuloy si Gaara.

"Ako naman ang gagawa ng isa," volunteer ni Temari.

"Hindi. Ako!"

"Ako sabi eh!"

"Pangit ka magdrowing kaya dapat ako."

"Ikaw ang pangit!"

Nag-agawan na sila sa marking pen. Sinabunutan ni Kankuro si Temari at kinurot naman niya ang nguso ni Kankuro, kaya bago pa man magkapatayan ay pinagbigyan na rin sila ng tiyo nila. Tigkalahati sila sa sa natitirang kilay. Gusto sana ni Temari na color violet kaso di pumayag si Yashamaru dahil baka asymmetrical ang kalabasan. At tulad ng inaasahan, di nga pantay ang artificial eyebrows na ginawa nila. Makapal at straight ang lines ni Kankuro samantalang manipis naman ang kay Temari with matching twirls, curls at curves pa. Di pa sila nakuntento, gumuhit pa sila ng iba't ibang larawan. Pinagpapalo tuloy ni Yashamaru ang mga makukulit na anak ng Kazekage sa inis. Sinira nila ang kanyang masterpiece. Feel pa naman niyang maging make-up artist kahit ngayon lang sa tanang buhay niya. Mga sakit ng ulo! Hirap talaga maging yayo.

_**Yayo – male version ng yaya**_

"Yashamaru, okay na ba?"

"Ha? Ah… eh…. Sa tingin ko, Master Gaara, dapat nating ulitin yung kabila. Slightly different eh." Dinagdagan niya ng '_slightly_' para di mataranta ang bata. Sinungaling! Di naman slightly eh. Extremely kamo!

Natigilan silang lahat nang pumasok ang kanilang ama. Bumalik siya upang bunutin sa saksakan ang electric razor.

"Papa!" Nagsimulang humikbi si Gaara. "Chori talaga… Uha! Uhaaahhh…"

"Naku, pasensya na po, Master Kazekage. Napagkatuwaan lang po namin si Gaara."

Alam nilang di malilinlang ang Kazekage. Sa hitsura ba naman ngayon ng anak niya eh mukhang binaboy at sinabuyan na ng pintura. Aakalain mong tinatuan siya ng mga hieroglyphics sa mukha. At bawat larawan ay may kwento. Merong ipis at langgam na nagduduelo. Sigurado kay Kankuro yun. Si Temari naman sigurado ang may likha ng flowers sa kaliwang pisngi. Dapat lang, dahil kung malaman niyang si Kankuro pala ang may gawa nun, tiyak latigong sinturon ang matitikman nito sa hapunan. Di welcome ang bading dito sa pamilya niya!

"Bumalik kayo sa kwarto niyo!" utos ni Commander Kazekage. Nagtakbuhan pabalik sina Tema at Kanky. Samantala ang youngest of them all ay patuloy na nagkakalat ng uhog at sipon kaya ang yayo niya ay naglabas na ng bimpo upang punasan ang madikit nitong mukha. Nagkalat tuloy ang pintura all over his face at natanggal ang pinaghirapan nilang mga kilay.

"Anak ng jablo! Sinong may gawa ng karumaldumal na krimen na yan sa anak ko!"

"Chori talaga, papa! Chori! Chori!" Napahagulgol nang malakas si Baby Gaara.

Sa kaka-chori este sorry ng anak at dahil sa sa nakalapag na electric razor sahig, sapat na itong mga ebidensya na nagpapatunay na may kasalanan rin nga si Gaara. Eto na nga ba ang sinasabi niya. Minsan na rin niyang napanaginipan na nagwalk out ang daw ang mga kilay ng bunsong anak niya. Masama itong pamahiin, kaya inilalayo niya ito sa mga matutulis na bagay kahit pinoprotektahan na siya ng buhangin. At ngayong nangyari na ang kinatatakutan niya, huli na ang lahat. Kalbo na ang mata ng anak niya! Siguradong di na ito tutubuan pa ng kilay kahit na kailan. Goodbye eyebrows!

Dinetalye naman ni Yashamaru ang lahat ng nangyaring kaganapan sa pamamahay na iyon mula sa great fall of Gaara hanggang sa pamimili ni Kankuro ng gagamiting paintbrush para sa ipipinta sanang tsinelas sa ilong ng nakababatang kapatid. At para mapaniwala pa lalo si Gaara na lab talaga siya kunwari ni Yashamaru, pinagtanggol pa niya ang alaga.

"Pakiusap, Master Kazekage, ako nalang po ang pakainin niyo ng sauce na walang spaghetti."

Mabilis na nagbago ang isip ng ama. Napalambot ni Yashamaru ang puso niya. Palibhasa kamukhang-kamukha siya ng yumaong asawa. Kung babae lang si Yashamaru eh di sana pinakasalan na niya agad ito. Sayang!

"O sige, ubusin mo nalang ang isang mangkok na natira kahapon."

"Narinig mo yun, Gaara? Ako na ang kakain nun para sa iyo kaya tumahan ka na."

"Chori, Yashamaru." Pasinghot-singhot pa si Gaara.

"Okay lang yun. Umiinom naman ako ng ketchup nung sanggol pa ako eh."

"Huh?"

Pang-award winning talaga ang acting ni Yashamaru. Dapat nag-artista nalang siya tutal maganda rin naman siya.

"Gaara," singit ng ama. "Bukas na bukas papasok ka sa eskwelahan with or without eyebrows!"

"P-pero…"

"Walang pero pero!"

"Ngunit…"

"Walang ngunit ngunit!"

"Su-subalit…"

"Walang suba-subalit!"

_**Anong magiging reaksyon ng buong sambayanan kung makakita sila ng isang batang walang kilay? May mukha pa kaya siyang ihaharap sa madla? Abangan ang huling kabanata ng "Kilay ni Gaara"!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Maraming salamat sa mga tumangkilik ng aking kwento kahit gaano pa ito kaabnormal sa paningin ng iba. Nakakaatuwa naman talaga paglaruan si Gaara at ironically mas nagiging paborito ko siya sa tuwing inaasar ko siya. Ihanda niyo na ang inyong sarili para sa grand finale ng kwentong ito._

* * *

**Ang Kilay ni Gaara Chapter 3**

Unang araw ni Gaara sa kindergarten.

"Uy tignan ninyo ang bata, walang kilay!" turo ng batang duling.

"Oo nga. Mukha siyang alien," puna ng babae na may malaking butas ang ilong.

"Hindi," dagdag ng isang mukhang pato ang bibig. "Isa siyang tsanak!"

Ang mga kaklase niya sobra kung manlait. Kung alam lang nila eskwelahan talaga yun ng may kapansanan. Pero bakit siya lang ang pinagdidiskitahan? Ganyan talaga. Pag sikat, ikaw ang victim.

Ilang araw ring nagdusa si Gaara sa pang-ookray ng mga kapwa niya abnormal. Kung tutuusin nga mas nakakaimbyerna pa sila kaysa sa kanya. Ang katabi nga niya sa bagsik ng hininga, hinihimatay pati bacteria sa hangin. Yung nakalaban niya sa Jack en Poy, talsik laway. Yung kapartner niya sa pila, ang hilig mangulangot at magtutuli nang sabay. Ngunit kahit anong sumbong ang gawin niya sa tatay niya, di nito binibigyan ng kaukulang aksyon ang problema ng anak.

"Konting tiis lang anak. Masasanay ka rin sa kani-kanilang pagmumukha." Yan ang lagi mong maririnig sa tuwing isisiwalat niya ang karumaldumal na katotohanan tungkol sa kanilang paaralan. Wala talagang pakialam ang ama kahit sa contest na palakihan ng bula ng sipon at paututan ng malakas sa kanilang klase. Mabaho talaga ang reputasyon ng eskwelahang iyon kaya di maunawaan ng iba kung bakit pinagpipilitan pa rin ng Kazekage na ipagsiksikan ang bunso niya doon. Dahil lang ba sa kawalan ng kilay? Buti pa si Temari at Kankuro sa matinong paaralan pumapasok. Di na ba siya love ni Daddy? It's so unfair!

Isang araw, sa P.E. class nagkaroon sila ng dancing lessons. Pinindot ng teacher ang play sa radio at nagsimulang tumugtog ito ng: _"Bongga ka 'day! Bongga ka 'day! Sige lang, sige lang, itaas ang kilay!" _

Itinaas ng teacher ang kanyang kilay for everybody to follow. At ang di lang nakafollow sa step ay ang kawawang paslit na si Gaara kaya sa isang iglap itlog ang natanggap niya sa practical exam. No need for explanations. No excuses. Di talaga madaan ang teacher sa pakiusap at pagmamakaawa.

Di lang yun ang first time na nakaranas siya ng injustice mula sa mga guro. Lagi nga raw siyang ginagawang perfect example na panakot para sa mga estudyante.

"Oy psst… wag mo gamiting pangkamot ang gunting. Sige ka at baka matulad ka kay Gaara."

"Walang tatakbo baka makaskas ang kilay ninyo sa lupa!"

"Hala ka! Nalalagas na rin kilay mo. Bad boy ka kasi!"

"Dapat tularan ninyo si Gaara. Tignan ninyo, sa sobrang pag-aaral nasunog na ang kilay." Yan ang isa sa pinaka-hindi pangkaraniwang remark sa kanya ng isang gurong mabait. Ang kinasama lang nun ay lalong walang nagsipag mag-aral at gumawa ng takdang aralin nila. At naniwala nga ang mga utu-utong mga bata sa mga nakakatatanda.

Kung kilay lang naman ang pag-uusapan, siguradong siya na nga ang pagtitinginan at kaaawaan ng lahat. May isang parent pa nga na nagsuggest na ipa-eyebrow transplant siya o kaya magdonate nalang ng kilay ngunit wala ni isa ang naglakas loob na mag-alay kahit kaunting hibla na nagmula sa mga binunutan nila ng mga kilay sa parlor.

Minsan sa Science class, itinuro ni Miss Makunat ang different parts of the body. Si Gaara ang unang-una niyang tinawag para magrecite.

"Gaara, could you point to me your eyebrows?"

Natulero siyang bigla. Di niya malaman kung saang sulok ng silid-aralan hahanapin ang sagot.

"I'm asking you again. Where are your eyebrows?"

Tinuro ni Gaara ang kilay ng guro.

"Sinabi ko bang ituro mo yung akin?! Ang sabi ko, yung iyo! YUNG IYO!!!"

Umuusok na ang butas ng ilong ni maam. Tila isang dragon ang kanyang kaharap ngayon at di na tao! Napilitan tuloy siyang ituro ang bahagi sa ibabaw ng kanyang mata.

"ANO YAN?"

"K-kilay p-po…"

"MAMAMIA, GAARA!!! Talukap yan. Those are eyelids not eyebrows!"

"W-wala po eh."

"Wala?! Pwede bang wala? Nasaan na?"

"N-na-naahit ko po…"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"

"NAAHIT KO PO!"

Dumagundong ang tawanan sa section nila sa kanyang pag-amin. Sumabog tuloy ang utot ng isa niyang kaklase sa sobrang taas ng level ng hangin sa tiyan. May nawalan pa ng hininga at sinugod sa mental hospital. Kahit ang teacher nila, nabulunan at napaubo nang katakot takot dahil sa kakatawa.

"We're gonna laugh at you! We're gonna laugh at you!" Umalingawngaw ang halakhakan sa kanyang utak. Nag-ikot na parang kaleidoscope ang kanyang paningin. Kitang-kita niya ang mga ngipin, dila, ngalangala, gilagid, tonsil, lalamunan, esophagus at tinga nila in all shapes and sizes. Nakakapanggigil! Di na niya mapigilan…

"Sabaku Sousou!"

Sa isang kisapmata, nailibing niya silang lahat. Simula noon, wala nang sinuman ang naglakas loob na banggitin ang kahit na ano pa mang may kinalaman sa kilay ni Gaara.

**THE END.**


End file.
